1. Technical Field
This description generally relates to sawmills, and more particularly to tracking lumber through a sawmill.
2. Description of the Related Art
The sawmill industry has become largely automated. Full length tree trunks are delivered to sawmills, where they are automatically debarked, scanned and cut into log segments based on their scanned geometry. These log segments are then typically processed at a number of automated stations, depending on the sawmill and the type of wood. These processing stations produce lumber from each log segment, often without any human intervention.
One of the first processing stations in many sawmills is the primary breakdown machine, which processes log segments to produce cants and sideboards. The primary breakdown machine typically includes chip heads for removing slabs as well as one or more band saws for removing sideboards from the log segments. Each log segment may be scanned prior to processing at the primary breakdown machine, and a primary breakdown computer optimizer may then determine an optimal mix of lumber that can be obtained from that log segment based on the scanned geometry. The computer optimizer may then rotate the log segment and control the relative position of the chip heads and band saws to achieve that optimal mix of lumber.
Downstream from the primary breakdown machine, cants may be further processed at a gangsaw to produce boards. Gangsaws typically include a number of parallel, circular saw blades located at precise intervals within a sawbox and, at the front of the sawbox, two chip heads (e.g., vertical drum chip heads) for removing excess wood from the outside of each cant. Cants may be transported in a straight line through the gangsaw using feed rolls on the upstream and downstream sides of the sawbox or may be driven through the gangsaw along a curved path during a curve sawing process. Alternatively, the sawbox may be moved during the cut to produce a curved sawing path. In many sawmills, a cant scanner scans the incoming cants prior to processing by the gangsaw. A gangsaw computer optimizer then determines optimal locations for the chip heads and saw blades based on the scanned geometry of each cant.
Boards sawn by the gangsaw, as well as sideboards from the primary breakdown machine, may then be processed by an edger. The edger typically includes one or more saw blades for sawing along the length of the boards to achieve a chosen width. After edging, the boards are transported to a trimmer, where the boards can be trimmed to a final length. Both the edger and the trimmer may also have corresponding scanning systems and computer optimizers to determine how best to saw each piece of lumber.
At each processing station, computer optimizers make determinations regarding the optimal way to saw each piece to achieve the greatest value. Yet, the modern sawmill lacks an effective feedback system to determine if the processing stations are indeed realizing that value. Not only does each individual processing station lack feedback to determine whether or not its scanning, optimization and mechanical systems are functioning properly, but also the sawmill as a whole lacks global feedback on which pieces of lumber were obtained from each processed log.
There is therefore a need for a sawmill auditing system that provides a feedback loop to help find and troubleshoot errors in the sawmill's processes and to independently audit optimization.